


Green Eyes

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Elemental Magic, Inspired by D.D.D M/V Teaser, M/M, eyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: Sangyeon was a famous solo singer who happens to also work at a convenience store during his break from promoting. Ju Haknyeon is a full-time worker at said convenience store.Sangyeon had been courting Haknyeon for three years already, when will Haknyeon answer?





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing another book yet again and i dun wanna post it because i might lose interest like holy irgh so here is a story to take my mind of things for a lil while

“My eyes, breath and heart want you, but I hate my eyes."

+

Everyone could control the earth. Fire, Water, Air and Earth (ironically) were the main hoes while Lava, Ice, Plant and Metal were the side hoes. However, that was the case until 19th Century. Suddenly, people across the globe started to be born with no powers and with them they brought the color green.

Fast forward to 20XX and we have Ju Haknyeon, the son of one of the greatest fighters. When his mother was still carrying him, many things had already been expected of him. He was supposed to be strong and powerful like his father and be very handsome and beautiful like his mother.

However, the moment he opened his eyes when he was born, the world hated him.

Maybe except for his sisters who care for him sometimes, only sometimes.

And a man named Lee Sangyeon.

Also known as that famous solo singer who strangely also works at a small convenience store when he is not promoting. The convenience store that Haknyeon also works at because his parents don't give two shits about him and the only reason he is doing okay in life is because of his small full-time work and his sisters' kindness.

Haknyeon sighs as he unpacks all the boxes and goes on to restock all of them to the stalls. He had spent all night with no sleep just because he was busy reading books on Wattpad. One story got him up all night. As he was putting the instant noodles on their places someone squatted beside him.

"Hey, Haknyeon," a familiar voice greets and he turns to his side to see Sangyeon smiling at him. "You seem busy."

"You're back," Haknyeon says as he puts more instant ramen on the stalls. "That was an amazing song by the way. Butterfly was very good."

"Thank you," Sangyeon smiles as he also pulls out some of the noodles. "Let me help you. I know I haven't been working here in 2 months because of the comeback. Even though I don't get paid, I still think I should help more."

"Because you are working here, some college student is suffering from financial problems," Haknyeon jokes. "Have you no shame?"

"Actually, yes," Sangyeon smiles. "Working here is my way of relaxation and my fans want me to relax. Blame the fans for making me have no shame and following what they want."

Haknyeon wheezes. "That's funny," he says as he looks at Sangyeon's blue eyes. "So, how long will be your break?" he asks.

Sangyeon smiles. "Enough to woo you," he says and Haknyeon chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"You're still trying to court me?" Haknyeon asks and Sangyeon nods. "It's been three years, Sangyeon."

"I'm not giving up," Sangyeon says with a determined face. "I will make you love me and that's final."

Haknyeon smiles fondly before going back to putting the things in their proper places. In all honesty, he was amazed that Sangyeon was still willing to court him even though it has been three years. It's not like he doesn't want to date Sangyeon, he has already fallen for him 2 years ago, it's just that Sangyeon deserves better.

All his life, he was ridiculed for having no powers and with it happening to him every single day from his first days to his last days, it kind of took a toll on him and he believed everything they say. That's why he thinks that he is not worthy to be with Sangyeon.

Sangyeon was a famous solo singer with his discography not having any bad song and being diverse too. His power was ice and if that doesn't scream royalty then he doesn't know what is. Ice has always been the most powerful element despite being not a main one. That's why many people who have ice powers are considered powerful and therefore, were respected.

And how could someone so weak be with someone so strong.

This isn't opposites attract. They aren't like magnets. In this world and society, the strong pairs themselves to the strong and the weak to the weak.

By the time Haknyeon and Sangyeon were done, they had finished the whole store, it was already around 7:00 P.M. meaning that Haknyeon's time at the store is up and Sangyeon would be left alone. Usually, that happens, but Haknyeon's birthday was today and that meant Sangyeon told Haknyeon that he has to wait for him because they will be going out for a celebration.

So Haknyeon waited in the staff room while reading some smut fiction because it was in his recommendations and he would read any book when he is bored. It was the worst decision of his life because he was feeling uncomfortable thinking how the man was being choked. He didn't know what BDSM was or what smut is honestly. He just thought that the cover looked cool so he read it.

Suddenly, Sangyeon came in and Haknyeon looked at him. "Let's go?" the older smiles and Haknyeon smiles back. His cheeks started getting a little bit flushed. "What are you in the mood for? Pork belly? Pasta? Fastfood?"

"Pork belly sounds pretty okay," Haknyeon answers and Sangyron blushes. "Are you blushing?"

"Is it bad to be?" Sangyeon asks. "It already has been three years and I still get flustered when you do something as small as be cute."

"Stop," Haknyeon whines playfully as he lightly pushed Sangyeon. "I'm trying to not fall for you. Stop being cute!" he jokes and Sangyeon hides his face in embarrassment.

"I hear and see these things all the time but why do I always feel more flustered when it's you?" Sangyeon tells to him as he opens the door and looks down. "Let's go."

"You love me that much, huh?" Haknyeon asks and Sangyeon blushes before nodding.

"You're the first person who treated me as a normal person instead of someone famous or powerful," Sangyeon says. "It's refreshing and I like it."

"Well, I guess that's just how I talk to other people. I don't want to be fake you know?" Haknyeon says as he opens the door for Sangyeon to walk out and then closing it after waving goodbye to Youngjae, the part-time cashier.

"Maybe that's why I liked you at first," Sangyeon smiles. "But now, I could list many things to like about you. You're just so likeable and amazing. I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Why me?" Haknyeon asks him.

"I'm sorry?" Sangyeon leans in, unable to hear what the younger had said.

"Why me? Why did you love me? Like, I get that I treated you differently, but other than that, there's nothing to like," Haknyeon says, green meeting blue while the streetlamps provide light for them. Sangyeon stops and so did Haknyeon.

"Because I can't help it. You have always been nice to everyone, you never judge anyone and you always do your best when it comes to things you are tasked to. You have a cute smile and you are very handsome. You are very adorable and I swear that everytime you do something as bob your head, the palpitations of my heart are enough to kill me. You make me so happy even when it is not your intent. So happy yet so nervous, you always make the butterflies of my stomach go crazy. I...I just really love you so much that I can't put it into words," Sangyeon says as Haknyeon looks down.

"But how could someone like you love someone like me?" Haknyeon asks. "I have no power. I can't control the world like you do. I am weak."

"So?" Sangyeon asks him. "I did not fall in love with you because you are powerful. Our power is not meant to be a trait for attraction, it was a trait meant for power. So what if you are weak? I would always be there to protect you no matter what happens."

"But who would protect you?" Haknyeon asks. He knows that he can't. 

"Just because you are weak doesn't mean that you will be weak forever. The reason people are weak is for them to be strong," Sangyeon says and Haknyeon smiles. That's it, he was going to confess. He doesn't want to be held back by his insecurities anymore.

"Why do I love you?" Haknyeon asks him as he smiles before having tears fall down his cheeks. Sangyeon stops and makes Haknyeon face him.

"What did you say?" Sangyeon asks and Haknyeon rolls his eyes.

"I know you heard it," Haknyeon says and the older's face suddenly wears a big grin. Then he hugs Haknyeon.

"You don't know how happy I am," Sangyeon says. "Three years finally paid off."

"So happy that you are currently creating the most amazing architecture of all time?" Haknyeon asks and Sangyeon looks behind him and at the road to see that there was an ice sculpture. A big intricate ice sculpture.

"Yes," Sangyeon smiles before hugging Haknyeon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💓💓💓


End file.
